


Wisdom of Old People

by She_Who_Only_Knows_War



Series: Lucy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Discussion Of Murder, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Only_Knows_War/pseuds/She_Who_Only_Knows_War
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As tempting as it is, Lucy doesn't want to go to prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisdom of Old People

"Let's just kill them all," She says to me. Her pretty blonde hair tossed over one shoulder.

"You are kidding, right?" Because murder is seriously not on my to do list within the next lifetime. Or four.

"Seriously. We'll feel better."

"Right until we wind up in jail with a bunch of beefy lesbians."

"Cool! We can become like the mafia! Or the Amazons!" My friend's eyes crinkled with joy. What was it with my friends all being crazy people?

"We're not murdering our grandparents." My Grandfather, her Grandmother.

"Come on, Lucy! I don't want to sit through another Meatloaf Monday where she and her old lady friends discuss my sex life and treat me like I aspire to have aids!"

"They didn't say that," I said. Reading Vogue Magazine would have to wait.

"One of the old bats literally patted my hand and said, _Don't worry. You'll get an std next time._." She threw her bag on the ground. "Who does that?!"

"Your Grandmother's friends apparently." It comes out way more cold than I mean it to. "It's not like you're going to die from some unkind words. Maybe you should look for some phrases to deflect the lectures."

"Your Grandfather said he wanted to kill everyone in the Illuminati and thinks you're one of them half the time."

I clench my teeth and smile. "And because of what I just said, I should grow a thicker hide, right?"

Shimmering pink lips quirk. "Your medicine is putrid. Isn't it?"

"But you want me to take it anyway."

Her brows, slightly darker than her hair draw together. "It's for the best."

"I'm not going to prison, Hannah."

"We could make it look like they were confused... Took the wrong meds."

"Why is it that you spend every waking minute on your vanity but you still have time to think through murder?"

"Do what I do enough and you stop caring about getting your hands dirty."

I roll my eyes. "Oh please. You haven't even had to give a Brazilian Wax yet."

She eyes me with lashes lowered. "How would you know?"

I turn back to my magazine. "Because you can't keep gory details to yourself."

There's a long pause of silence and then she sighs. "You're really serious about not killing the old people, aren't you?"


End file.
